1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid circulation device and a liquid ejection apparatus which circulate a liquid via a plurality of ejection units.
2. Related Art
An ink circulation type printer has been known (refer to JP-A-2011-79169, JP-A-2009-166307 and JPA-2009-101668), in which an ink is supplied from an ink tank, and is collected again into the ink tank via a plurality of ejection heads. In JP-A-2011-79169, JP-A-2009-166307 and JP-A-2009-101668, a common supply unit to which the ink is supplied from the ink tank and a collection unit collecting the ink to the ink tank are provided, and connection units connecting between the supply unit and the collection unit are provided corresponding to the plurality of ejection heads, respectively. The connection units, via each of plurality of ejection heads, can supply the ink to each of the plurality of ejection heads.